Elevator Accident
by WhatTheCrapola
Summary: It seems Uke!America and Seme!England have gotten themselves stuck in an elevator, but America finds him self a in abit of a bigger situation. Warning: Omorashi, and blowjob P I know it sucks, its my first time making a fetish fanfic. Please review '


"Damn this is going to take forever!" America would whine out loud

"Are you bloody kidding me? This is not the time for whining idiot!" England would snap as he pressed the emergency button over and over again.

They both had been trapped in the elevator for about 2 hours now and the patients is killing America while England is trying his best not to strangle the younger nation.

"I-I have to us the restroom now" America would hold his crotch swaying side to side.

"America you an adult, try holding it..." England would say arrogantly.

"B-But I can't! I'm going to burst any second now!" The younger nation bit his lip squeezing both of his legs together, as he felt a small stream of pee leak from the slit of his cock.

"O-Oh god! I-I'm gonna pee!" America shouted out as urine began to to soak his crotch and drip on the elevator floor.

"Dammit that's disgusting!" England would step back in disgust and watch as America released the pressure from his bladder onto the floor.

America let out a light groan as another wave of urine soaked his crotch, and the floor. The pressure that had been built up all day was now making a puddle on the floor around him.

"God, its going to stink in here now!" England clenched his nose still looking down at the younger nations soaked crotch.

The Brit knew it was utterly shameful and disgusting but, it was kind of hot. The thought of America wetting his pants and looking all innocent, defenseless, and weak. Made the Brit's manly hood tingle.

"I-I'm so sorry...this i-is so embarrassing" America covered his face as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"H-Hey don't cry America, its perfectly normal to have an accident" England stepped closer to the younger nation and rubbed his back.

America looked up rather cutely and hugged England as his wet crotch pressed up against the Brit's.

England widened his eyes. America's warm piss soaked cock was rubbing up against his own.

"A-America...I know this may...well sound weird but. Can you...well pee again?" As the Brit's face blushed lightly.

"W-What? Why? that's like really disgusting!" America shouted out and backed away from England with one turn.

England sighed and narrowed his eyes "Look, I know its disgusting you git! But its also a quit strange and rather silly turn on. So just whatever you have left in that bladder of yours let it out" The Brit demanded.

America's face lit up like a night light as he averted his eyes away from England's "Okay..." America bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push out some more pee.

England focused his mind only on America's already soaked crotch. Thinking probably he's emptied out he did just let out to rather long waves of urine; But then all of the sudden had a rather orgasmic face as urine squirted from his cock re-soaking his wants.

"Oh that's nice" The Brit would grin as he knelled down in the pee, and slid down America's soaked pants and boxers.'God, he must have drunken a lot of soda it already making a pool around us' England thought to himself.

"Wh-What are you doing England!" America's face blushed deeply as England slid his pants and boxers all the way down showing his piss soaked cock.

"Oh do calm down, I just want to play with you love~" England's mind had lost it. Was he really about to play with America's piss soaked cock!

Well you thought right! England began to suck America cock trying not to gag as he began to deep throat it.

"O-Oh god E-England! T-That feels good~" America threw his head back, letting a moan escape his without hesitation.

The Brit lowered his hand to his own cock and started fapping slowly.

"Mmmgh~" A light moan escaped from England's mouth as America grabbed England's head thrusting his cock deeper into England's throat nearly hitting the back of it.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" America pulled on the Brit's hair releasing his hot cum down England's throat.

England pulled away from America's cock and gagged a bit but swallowed the rest of the younger nations cum.

"I'm so sorry England! I-I didn't mean to!" America helped England to his feet, and wiped the cum from the side of the Brit's mouth.

"It's fine, it was my intention to swallow it" England licked his lips and leaned against the elevator wall.

Then all of the sudden loud banging sound began to hit at the door, and the two countries jumped and hugged each other tightly.

A ray of light glared through the elevator doors as they opened slowly; but the two countries weren't expecting to see Russia and France standing there while Russia pulled his pipe away from the door.

"Fredka, England?" Russia looked at the both, noticing the floor was covered in urine and so was America's pants which were down to his knees and England who still have cum on the side of his chin.

"Angleterre? You and Amérique were..." France shook his head and just healed his nose at the scent of urine which had spread through out the whole elevator.

"Well, I guess you too had your fun. But now its time to go, but you both should know that there is a security camera in here and Япония was watching you two" Russia smiled as he pointed at the security camera.

"Oh bullocks!" England shouted as he facepalmed himself.

"I'm never going to live this down..." America said as he lowered his head and sighed.

[In the security office] "Roshia kuso! It was just getting good..." Japan sighed as he turned off the security camera and took out a small CD he had downloaded the whole little America and England thing in the elevator.

"Oh well, now I have a gift for China's birthday" Japan laughed as he twirled the disk through his fingers.


End file.
